


Tony wears the Red, White and Blue

by MiloKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, I know nothing about Tattoos, James Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Secrets, Tattooed Tony Stark, Tattoos, Teen age decisions, Tony Being Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony has a secret tatto, Tony is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was a Teen, he wanted to piss Howard off. Best way to do that? something Captain America or Steve Rogers related or Something irreversible that affected his image. So why not combine the two and get a tattoo, it's not like Captain Rogers will ever know, the man is an ice cube for christ sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony wears the Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my head

When Tony was a Teen, he like most Teenagers wanted to piss his father off. Best way to piss Howard off? something, anything Captain America or Steve Rogers related or Something irreversible that affected his image. So why not combine the two and get a tattoo, it's not like Captain Rogers will ever know, the man is an ice cube for christ sake, or was an Ice Cube.

Also did you know, that $40,000 Tattoos, that are made so the colour is identical to whatever you want to be and unremovable (Suck it Howard) are you know Irreversible. So now Tony Stark Genius, World famous Playboy, Billionaire was stuck with a Tattoo of Captain Americas Shield, and The words Captain Rogers written diagonally across said shield, on his hip, just high enough so that if Tony ever didn't wear a shirt, Steve would be able to see the Top quarter of his iconic shield, sitting on his teammate and co-leaders hip.

He was so screwed. It didn't help that most of the time that Steve was in the room, all of his thoughts went straight to, 'I want to lick his abs'

He couldn't even get Pepper to help, she just raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and spoke "Not my problem Mr.Stark, it's not my fault you spent an absolutely ridicules amount of money on a tattoo that basically saids, you and your body, belong to a national Icon, now is that all Mr. Stark?

Tony was screwed if Steve ever found out, the tattoo made it look like he was saving himself for the great captain or something. 

He was going to have to never sleep with Steve or remove his shirt in front of the Avengers Ever. It would be simple, easy as pie, Steve just needed to not be so fucking perfect

* * *

 

Tony's, Never show skin plan was working, up until Rhodey decided to drop by and visit, just to say hello and casually mention (Pepper was involved in this) that Tony had a tattoo.

Clint, being Clint had to know everything, so the fact Tony had a tattoo that he had never seen? was apparently offensive. Bucky, the other Super soldier in Tony's bleak, Naked-Steveless existence agreed.

So they launched a counter plan, and tried to divest Tony of his shirt multiple occasions, even going as far as to pour acid on the shirt, Jarvis though neutralised the acid before any damage could be done.

It was after this incident that Steve stepped in, all perfect like (Tony does not sight like a teenage girl at this point) and saves him.

* * *

Or so Tony thought, only a few days later Steve appeared in the workshop, and because Genius doesn't sleep, he was majorly sleep deprived and didn't see the trap.

"Tony, come on bed time" Steve had prompted, acting all innocent.

"Work"

"Later, come on Tony, you know you want sleep"

"Sleep weak, not weak, work"

'Wow, that was almost a sentence" Steve though just picked him up ignoring any and all protests

"But, work" He had whined, making a fair point 

"Later" Steve replied as he carried Tony towards the bed

If Tony had been a little more awake, he would of prevented Steve from placing him on the bed and grabbing a clean sleeping shirt, would of prevented Steve from removing his oil and grease stained band t-shirt. He would of had the common sense to, once free of his shirt, not lie down and stretch, placing the tattoo on display 

Watching Steve gawk though was almost worth it, almost.

"You have a Tattoo of the Shield and my signature?" The american Icon had asked, all embarrassed and confused 

Sleep deprived Tony, just nodded

Steve made an error, in his shock of seeing the tattoo he sat down on the bed.

Sleep deprived Tony decided that since Steve was warm, curling around the mans waist, basically laying in the soldiers lap was a good idea

The soldier looked down in shock.

* * *

 

Steve was confused 5 ways to Sunday or how ever Tony said it, the man who hated him had Captain Rogers scrawled across his skin, had his symbol sitting their too. The because the universe hated him for hiding his feelings, Tony half curled up in his lap.

A possessive warmth filled his body, Tony belonged to him. Steve using the utter truthfulness of Sleep deprived Tony, lifted the man out of his lap and softly kissed him.

He felt Tony, wake up a little and gasp against his lips, before opening his mouth and allowing the super soldier to take control

* * *

 

STEVE WAS KISSING HIM!!!!!, screw never sleeping with Steve, the man kissed like a god, like that was all he did in the forties, just openly and lewedly kiss people. It didn't help when Steve changed their position, hovering above him, or whispering "Mine" as he made Tony arc, yep Tony wasn't going to argue with that amazingly sound logic, he and his body where Steve's as long as Steve wanted.

 


End file.
